


Dripping Honey

by EdgyTrashCan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobreasts, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scary Papyrus, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Tentacle Rape, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyTrashCan/pseuds/EdgyTrashCan
Summary: ~Please Read Tags My Friends~A work which you can make suggestions with, feel free to leave a comment about what should happen to the little Sans...He loved his brother...but let's say he loved him a little bit more than Sans would like.Underswap, a happy little universe with the most adorable of protagonists. Sans, the starry eyed little cinnamon roll, the most perfect of and innocent of little brothers. Papyrus, the older, laid back brother who loves his Sans to bits. Papyrus always wanted more, he wanted something tangible, something real. He wanted his brothers virginity, undying love, and...he wanted nobody else to have him.





	1. Chapter 1

The look of him in those little heart underwear is enough to give me a boner even on the worst of days. Especially since I was the one who spilled honey all over his pants and suggested he just take him them off. Mmm...look at those knees. So thin. They look so easy to hold down so I can thrust into his warm inviting pussy.

Fuck.

I think he caught me starring. Yup- here comes the questions....He's not saying anything? Just shifting uncomfortably. Huh. Welp. Got all worked up for nothing. Maybe I should take it a step forwards? I leaned my arm over his shoulder and he awkwardly cleared his throat shifting again. Yeah...that was just making me more hard. Especially the noise. Went right to the groin.

"Hey Sans, what's all the uncomfortable shifting about, chill. I'm your brother you don't have to worry about anything." I told him with a light chuckle as I shifted my free hand into my hoodie to pull it down to hide my erection.

"The magnificent Sans cannot "chill". I am even perplexed how you even convinced me to take a day off! This is considered slacking you know." He crossed his arms over his chest with a little huff. "Besides Papyrus, I am not uncomfortable, I am fidgety!"

I let out another light laugh at his actions, he was just too cute. I just wanted to lap him up like a cat with a bowl of sweet...delicious blueberry cream. Mmm... I leaned over him some now. "Not uncomfortable huh? Maybe we can take care of that unspent energy~"

Sans made a tiny squeak, scooting back some. "I - I don't know." He went into tiny cute mode again.

"Chill Sans, I'm just fucking with you." I broke out laughing, getting up and walking away with my hands into my pockets. "Look lighten up."

Sans chuckled awkwardly and then, paused. "Hey! Don't curse Pappy!" He said puffing his cheeks out.

"Alright, alright, whatever you say Sans. You're the boss afterall." I then frowned, once I was a good enough ways away from him. This needed to be planned carefully. I wanted to fuck him, make him completely mine. This weekend...yes this weekend should do perfectly. Now I needed to break into Undyne's lab and get some supplies.

-

It was surprisingly unnecessarily easy to get the drugs needed for the induced heat I was going to put my brother into. Sure it had increased chances for conception, however the gain was much worth the risk. Besides, Undyne thinks she's so clever with all those cameras. Really it wasn't. I could easily get past them. 

Soon the drug was ready and I had surprised Sans by cooking dinner tonight. His favorite of course, tacos, and I really didn't have to spend time covering up the taste of the drugs on his plate, but I did so anyways. Such a horrible little cook with a big heart. I mean, I'm not the best, but damn. 

The plate was steaming and warm when I set it on the table with mine. He was so giddy, "Of course I'll be cleaning up the huge mess you probably left in the kitchen,  HOWEVER, I am extremely proud of you Pappy! Good job." He then dug in excitedly, eating...Every...Last...Bite. 

After a while I excused myself to bed while he cleaned up the kitchen, putting away the food and singing happily. Everything was as it should be. Tonight. ..mmm...tonight I get to finally eat the forbidden fruit. 

All I had to do is wait. Laying down into bed I knitted my hands together in my messy room, on my unkempt bed, starring at the...stained ceiling? How did I even do rhat. Huh. Questions on life. I leaned over the side of the bed, pulling out my scrapbook now. This little book had everything. I flipped the book open to the first page, it had little baby pictures of Sans. I smiled lightly at the little bundle of joy. He had been utterly adorable. Turning the page showed a toddler version of Sans, missing his front teeth and looking cute as well. Some holding my hand. My soul throbbed some.

 

_"Pappy! Pappy!" Sans ran up to me with a little drawing of what looked like an orange blob with legs next to a blue one. The blue one was really tall with giant arms, looking protective blocking what looked like arrows from the little orange one who looked to be clapping._

_"What is it?" Sans laughed some, however he got situated near me to explain the picture._

_"That's me." He pointed to the blue one, "I'm the strongest, tallest, and of course the most talented royal guardsmen! I'm blocking arrows with my chest Pappy, using my mind!"_

_"Of course you'll be the best Sans, I believe in you." I hugged him close to my chest. "Of course..."_

_"Mweh! Thank you Pappy!"_

I chuckled at that, that was a good memory. One of my favorites. However the sound of someone moaning in the nearby room snapped up my attention now. It sounded like Sans, and that his heat had started. I gently closed the book, sliding it back under the bed. 

Getting up I headed into the hallway to slide against the wall to the bedroom. I could hear him, panting, moaning in his sleep now. Perfect....This would do...perfectly. 

Slowly opening the door I slipped inside of his room. The smell hit me before me actually seeing the room. Sweet thick smell of musky blueberries.Tidy little space he had though. His shirt had been thrown to the floor, the bed which had my withing brother was a little childish. However Sans really seemed to like the blue little bulldozer bed. It was adorable...just like everything about him.

I walked over, gently pulling off the sweaty sheets from him. Oh fuck... His shorts had been pulled down some, showing his pelvis, his ribs all covered in a sheen of blue sweat. His soul, which was situated in his chest cavity was covered in a blue slime like substance, dripping down onto his spine to pool on the sheets under him. Mmm...so good and sweet looking.

Grabbing under the edge of his heart underwear I pulled them down and off his thin legs. Finally...finally his delicious looking honey pot could be mine. The mound which he had formed due to there being another male in the area looked divine, maddening even. I reached down to gently rub in between the folds, a rich blue liquid just coating my fingers as I did so.

Sans let out a low whine as he lifted his hips towards my fingers, causing me to smile. "Don't worry little Sans...I'll take real good care of you." I brought up my fingers now to gently lick off all the delicious juices.

Mmm...The taste was almost indescribable. Like a fruit smoothie, nice and creamy and sweet, but there was also a little twang of zinging flavor that would hit you at the end. It was the perfect combination. 

Wanting more, I leaned down so my nose hole was pressed to his clit and my long orange tongue could run across his entrance.

Sans ended up letting out a low moan in his sleep and his hips raised towards my mouth. Gently I prodded at the hole with the tip of my tongue until it slipped in an inch. Working my way inside was pretty hard since he'd never been stretched before. It was...oddly not my strong suit since I just wanted to tear into the treat rather than savor. 

After a moment or two I pulled away...now I was ready for the main attraction as I pulled my zipper slowly down. ..


	2. Chapter 2

As I slowly pulled out my throbbing member I ran my hand over the surface, holding it tightly as I jerked it a few times. Sans whined in his sleep, lifting his hips some looking for relief still as I used my free hand to slip a finger into him. Slowly I thrusted it in a few times before adding another finger into him. 

Then...His eyes fluttered open, and he almost screamed...that is until I quickly pulled my fingers out of him and covered his mouth. Two of my slick covered fingers pushing their way into and onto his summoned tongue. Slowly I rubbed my fingers around his mouth and grabbed his blue tongue with those fingers. 

"You taste so good Sans, you know that? So perfect and fresh. ..mmm..." I leaned in close to swipe my tongue over his neck bones before I placed my member at his entrance, prodding him there while my legs kept him from closing his own. "I'm going to fuck you and mark you as my own." 

A small whimper made it from his mouth now as he tried to pull away his head. A muffled little "n-no..." as the head of my penis slipped against his entrance. His small hands were now pushing at my chest and trying to get my fingers out of his mouth. It made me giddy really...that this was really happening. Now to hold him still...

My tendrils of magic slowly formed to wrap around his hands to keep him from fighting too much anymore, as another two went into his mouth, and the last ones pulled his legs nice and far apart. He was so spread now, his folds so perfect. I really was going to enjoy this. 

I grabbed his hips as I quickly sheathed myself, tearing past his virgin entrance to settle right at the back of his magic, right on his formed womb. I could see my own penis in his formed magic, stretched so widely that I wondered if I could rub my own magic though his. The thought was delicious, perhaps I'd try that next time.

Sans...When I looked up to his face now, he was crying. His blue eyes nice and wide as he looked at me. With a soft expression that I used when he got boo boos I leaned down and licked up the salty tears. "There there, now I'll make you feel good." Then I slowly started thrusting into him.

At first he didn't like this. He tried struggling , even biting my tendrils to get free. However, once he started to really feel the gentle teasing of my magic...His heat took over and soon he just had his eyes closed while he met my thrusts. He never stopped crying though...no matter how many low moans and gasps I heard. It pissed me off really. 

Then...finally my thrusts started to become irregular and he had came at least twice, was when I held him close. "I...i want a family.A-Ahh...hah...please Sans...hah...I'm tired of waiting..." Then I came inside of him. 

I felt...  
Happiness  
Regret  
And...well...  
Satisfaction of release.


End file.
